


Lighthouse 灯塔

by LingLinger



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 中文, 超蝙, 超蝠 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LingLinger/pseuds/LingLinger
Summary: 克拉克的飞船降落到了灯塔旁的海面上，他被守塔人抚养长大。有一天，一个男人飘上了岛。灵感来源于法国著名漫画《灯塔》。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：NC17、OOC、粗制滥造、囚禁、道具、强制、语言羞辱、斯德哥尔摩综合症等。  
> 三观极度扭曲，如果摘下超蝙滤镜就是一个恐怖故事。所以慎入慎入慎入！

【Give me all your true hate

给我你所有的憎恨

And I'll translate it in our bed

我将在我们的床上诠释它】

——Hooverphonic 《Mad About You》

零

他喘息着在压出无数皱褶的床单中痛苦地翻滚，如同地板上那条因缺氧而在玻璃碎片里垂死挣扎的鱼。

克拉克如情人般温柔地亲吻他的耳垂，手指却紧紧地扣住他的腰，留下青紫的淤痕。“布鲁斯，不要再逃跑了。”克拉克说，那双眼睛似这座灯塔外的蓝天一样，海水映着这片蔚蓝，是无边的囚禁和汹涌的暴怒。

布鲁斯张大嘴巴无意识地叫喊，他的呼救淹没在灯塔外响亮的浪涛声里，他知道自己正如那条鱼一样慢慢死去。

 

一

这一切是怎么开始的？

蝙蝠翼坠落在海面，他在袭击中失去了意识，醒来时发现自己正趴在飞机黑色的残骸上随着洋流越漂越远，他已经离开哥谭湾了。

布鲁斯紧抿干裂的嘴唇，计算自己应该昏迷了将近六个小时——从他昨夜凌晨追捕从疯人院逃走的罪犯再到现在太阳当空。阳光正照着他的脸，他眯起眼睛打量周围，只有无尽的蓝天与茫茫的海水，两片蔚蓝的衔接处偶尔飞来几只尖叫着的海鸟，急匆匆地从他头顶略过，留下海浪被风吹拂拍打的响声。那些沾上铠甲的海水泛出耀眼的光，头盔里的通讯系统和定位系统似乎都失灵了，他这才发现他的头盔已经碎了一大半。

他在海上又漂浮了很久，脸因为暴晒而泛出不自然的红，有大颗汗水顺着脸颊流淌到下巴，转瞬消失在海水里。布鲁斯看着太阳从东慢慢挪到头顶，再西斜到海平面，天际充斥火烧似的晚霞。他的体力在漫长而无望的时间里透支，困倦袭来，布鲁斯打了个寒颤。

天渐渐暗下来，风裹挟着咸涩的浪花拍卷而过，布鲁斯呛了一口水，耳边划过几声海鸟不安的哀鸣。

暴风雨要来了。

海水如同沸腾一般，手中的钢铁滑腻而冰冷，他快要抓不住那片黑色的残骸，脱水和饥饿占据了他的昏沉的脑袋。万能腰带可能在撞击中掉落了，他现在身上一点能帮上忙的东西都没有，所幸蝙蝠装尚能防水。

雨水滴落在唇角，被布鲁斯伸出舌头轻轻舔去，不是海水的咸涩，它能让他那干燥的嗓子好受些。越来越多的雨点从天而降，倾盆大雨来临了，他张开嘴贪婪地汲取这些水份，他不知道自己很能撑多久。

也许，哥谭市出现不久的蝙蝠都市传说，就要消失了。

一束微光出现在海平面，布鲁斯在暴雨中艰难地睁开眼睛，那是一座灯塔。风浪正推着他往那个方向飘去，那抹亮光越来越近了，但海浪变得愈发凶猛，布鲁斯几次淹没到海水中。

不。他用尽全力朝灯塔游过去。还不能结束……

他终于快要触及到灯塔码头的台阶，他几乎用尽了力气，一个浪头朝他扑来，叫嚣着卷住他的腿要将他再次拖入海中。布鲁斯呛了口水，他的手指就要离开那些水泥台阶了。

不……

他的腿因为冰冷的海水而抽筋，他动不了。

不！

一只温暖的手抓住他的手腕，将他一下子从汹涌的海水里提到岸上。

他在陷入黑暗前看到一双在黑夜里依然明亮的蓝眼睛。

 

二

他闻到了食物的香气。

有人抚过他的额头，用勺子将汤水送到他唇边，他张开嘴一饮而尽。那双手的主人似乎并不打算喂第二勺，而是轻轻地捋着他的头发，从额头一直抚到头顶，就像母亲在他儿时哄他入眠一样。

布鲁斯缓缓睁开眼，对上那双在昏迷前见到的蓝眼睛。那是个英俊高大的男人，皮肤是健康的小麦色，肌肉饱满体格健壮，高挺的鼻梁上加着一副款式很老气的黑框眼镜，身上的格子衬衫看起来像是从未熨烫过那样满是褶皱，但很干净。

他一点都不像这座灯塔的守塔人。

“你……你好，” 那个男人看起来很紧张，脸上却流露出兴奋的神情，“你觉得怎样？”

他看到我的脸了。布鲁斯谨慎地观察对方的神色，他昏迷前还穿着蝙蝠装，纵然铠甲已经破损，但上面的蝙蝠标志依旧清晰。“我很好。”他淡淡地说，低头打量身上略显宽大的衬衫。

似乎看出布鲁斯的戒备，这大个子男人急忙解释：“你湿透了，我就给你换上了我的衣服。”

“谢谢。”是消息闭塞吗？还是他对蝙蝠侠的身份一点都不关心？布鲁斯打量房间，这间卧室不大，陈设老旧但还算干净整洁。窗台上摆满了奇怪的小玩意，有一只漏气凹瘪的皮球，一个缺了只眼睛的断手人偶，一个没有任何植物的带土花盆，一只破旧的首饰盒，还有一些其他的物什，被桌上的纸盒挡住了。

这些古怪而残缺的东西让布鲁斯觉得不适。

房间角落里有一些绳子和几条铁链，看起来湿漉漉的，应该是拿来栓船用的。从敞开的门能看到还有其他房间，这座灯塔的上层用作生活空间绰绰有余。

 “我……我叫克拉克。”那健壮的男人伸出一只手来，似乎想和布鲁斯握手。

这没有必要，但拒绝救命恩人是不礼貌的。布鲁斯握住那只热度惊人的手，克拉克的手劲出奇地大，布鲁斯皱眉，他感到疼痛。

“我叫布鲁斯。”他如实回答。“你这里有船吗？”

那健壮的男人摇头：“佩里的船每两周来一次，送淡水和食物。”他像是想到了什么，又补充道：“他昨天刚来过。”

该死的！

这意味着他不得不在这闭塞的灯塔里浪费两周时间，布鲁斯希望阿尔弗雷德能尽快找到他。

 “你的声音真好听。”克拉克说，他坐在床边，似乎对布鲁斯很感兴趣，歪着头细细地打量着他，丝毫不掩饰的眼神，就像是孩子看一件新玩具一样。

布鲁斯疑惑地看了他一眼。

克拉克有些慌张：“对不起，我惹你不开心了吗？可是……书上明明说夸别人的话，可以让别人高兴。”

布鲁斯疑心对方的心智是否有缺陷，他决定诱导他：“听着克拉克，”他停顿一下，放缓了语气。“我需要你的帮助，我要你帮我离开这里。”

“可是……”克拉克却显得更加惊慌失措，他愣愣地盯着布鲁斯的眼睛，又像是底气不足一样心虚地低下头。“妈说海上漂来的东西……都是没人要的……都可以是 **我的** 。”

“什么？”布鲁斯觉得自己没有听清克拉克的话，“你是说必须要等两周后的补给船？”

克拉克如料想到地那样平静下来，他先是点点头，又迟疑着地摇头。他将床头柜上的碗递给布鲁斯，一碗鱼汤，加上一些罐头蔬菜熬制的，毫无精致可言。但布鲁斯饥饿的肠胃在抗议，催促他喝下这一碗来之不易的汤食。“你多久去一次城镇？离这里最近的城镇是哪里？你有地图吗？”布鲁斯边喝边追问着，鱼汤比想象中的美味得多，他捧着碗，热度从手心一直传遍全身。

克拉克失落地摇头。“我从来没有去过。”他悲伤地说，“我父母说，我是个怪物，我不能离开这座灯塔。”

怪物？布鲁斯不解地打量他，这个男人看起来毫无残缺且面容英俊，是心智吗？但他看起来只是说的话奇怪些罢了。

“爸说我是从海上漂来的，后来爸因为风暴被浪卷走，那时我还小，根本不知道发生了什么。”克拉克托着腮，高大的身躯蜷缩成一团，“再后来妈生病了，佩里给她送了药，但那没有用。”那双蔚蓝色眼睛像是要流下泪水。“佩里说爸救过他的命，所以他要给我送食物，直到他退休为止。”

布鲁斯感到吃惊，但他并不能做什么。“我很遗憾。”他只能这么回答。

他的脑中突然出现一个男孩，跪在一条潮湿的暗巷里，母亲的珍珠撒了一地，而他手足无措。

他颤抖了唇，轻声问：“你一个人在这里生活了多久？”

克拉克扫了一眼墙角的日历：“十年又五个月零九天。”

他在每个过去的日子上用红色的铅笔画上一个大大的叉。有一沓似乎是用过的日历堆砌在墙角，看起来很破旧。

 

三

身上的伤在疼痛，抽筋的脚也还有些不适，布鲁斯从床上翻下来，从灯塔顶楼隔着窗户眺望。灯塔一边是建造整齐的码头，另一边是海湾的嶙峋石骨，整座小岛上几乎全是石头。

楼下的窗子外晾晒着衣服，布鲁斯看到他那件残破的蝙蝠装，他也许应该再次检查深藏在臂铠里的定位装置是否可以维修。克拉克就像一条热情的犬科动物一样好奇地围着布鲁斯，他坐在房间角落的椅子上满怀兴致地盯着他，手里是一本残破的书。

直直的目光让布鲁斯感到奇怪。“你不看书吗？”

“我没事可做的时候会翻书。”克拉克朝他笑笑，攥紧了指间的字典，上面烫金的花式字体已经掉了大半。“这本是跟着海浪漂过来的。”

布鲁斯看到房间角落的书架，上面空荡荡的，下层有一些报纸和印着广告的宣传单，被揉得很皱又被精心碾平、折叠起来，看上去曾是用作包裹物件的废旧纸张。

“我能清楚地记住某个单词在某一页，我常常捂着眼睛背诵它们。”克拉克表现得异常兴奋，但又像是突然想起了什么，窘迫地说：“可是……有很多东西我根本没有见过……”

布鲁斯站在床边静静地望着他。

一个孤独的、被排斥的守塔人。

“我的父母……不允许我到外面去……”克拉克的脸暴露在阳光里，蔚蓝色的眼睛如同透亮的蓝水晶一样，“他们说我会吓到其他人，我是个怪物，如果被抓住，我就会被关起来展出，像马戏团的动物一样。”他合上书，单纯地歪过头：“布鲁斯，马戏团到底是什么样的呢？”

布鲁斯低下头，不愿去看那双眼睛。

他们沉默了一会儿。

“我以后会告诉你。”布鲁斯低声说，“现在，如果你愿意，和我一起做些事？”

克拉克开心地将书丢到桌上，跟在布鲁斯身后走下那串长长的楼梯。

正如布鲁斯所想的最糟糕的情况，他的制服受损过于严重。他拆开检查了臂铠上的电子原件，虽说是防水设计，但因损毁严重已经无法定位。

“你的衣服看起来很特别。”克拉克若有所思。

“只是工作需要。”布鲁斯坐在码头的台阶上随口回答，无疑蝙蝠衣不能再使用了。他叹了口气，无奈地将残破的蝙蝠衣抛弃在一边。

“你看起来很烦恼，是因为你的衣服不能穿了吗？它看起来破了。”克拉克取来钓具。“不要担心，你可以穿我的。”

布鲁斯随口应答着，抬眼看到克拉克将准备好的钓竿递给他，笑得一脸灿烂。“一起钓鱼吧，你就不会烦恼了。”

布鲁斯接过钓竿，海风吹拂着衬衣宽大的下摆。克拉克坐在他身边，两人就这样静静地看着远处云朵缓缓飘来再慢慢挪开，等待着。

布鲁斯感觉到克拉克的视线，那种渴望的、充满期待的视线。“怎么了？我脸上有什么东西吗？”

“不、不……没有。”腼腆的守塔人匆匆回答，他裸着上身，夕阳给壮实的肌肉镀上一层金色。他向布鲁斯传授了很多从未听闻的垂钓技巧，他说灯塔旁常常会钓到很多种类稀少的鱼，他能看到它们的流向，熟悉它们的每一个动作，他还能听到海浪如何拍打到它们的鳞片上，将它们冲向何方。

只是布鲁斯不知道他是怎样看到、怎样听到的。

“我真的很高兴。”克拉克说。

“什么？”

“我觉得和你在一起很开心。”克拉克转过头，日落时分海风渐渐凶猛起来，吹乱了他的黑色卷发，但让他的笑容变得愈加柔和与暧昧。

布鲁斯沉默了一会。“也许你是孤独久了。”他开口说，“你如果愿意，以后可以跟我去……”

一个巨大的浪头冷不丁地被海风推上岸，打在布鲁斯身上，弄湿了白衬衫。

“天哪，你会生病的！”克拉克焦急地扶住他。衬衫沾水后紧紧地贴在布鲁斯身上，冰冷而潮湿，勾勒出他身体健美的线条，映出他饱满结实的肌肉。

布鲁斯能感受到克拉克捏住他手腕的手指越发攥紧了。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：NC17，本章黑化超，强制，OOC。  
> 下章会有解释。  
> 下章更重口，有囚禁，应该。

四

克拉克为布鲁斯端来一碗热汤，他说佩里会常带来新鲜牛肉和蔬菜，有时候还会有其他根本没见过的食材，只要克拉克愿意用那些奇异的小鱼来交换。

布鲁斯赤裸身体裹着被子喝热汤，克拉克的厨艺还不错，但他此刻在发冷，四肢在变重，思绪却在变轻，骨头酸痛而头昏脑涨，也许是因为浸泡在海水中的缘故。

克拉克还在兴奋地说着话，但布鲁斯只是模糊地应了一声。他需要睡眠，依靠床头在昏沉中慢慢失去意识。

他还是发烧了。午夜时布鲁斯在浪涛声中迷蒙着转醒，以为自己身处一个奇异的梦。夜晚的海风阴冷而潮湿，布鲁斯额头滚烫却四肢冰冷无力。脊背处有温暖而柔软的热度贴上来，他向后靠近了一些，翻过身钻进那人怀里，那人顺势抱住他，搂过他的腰。布鲁斯在睡意中觉得这张床拥挤而硌人，但黑夜中的温暖让他无比安心，他不想再挪动了。

这个梦真是奇怪啊……

他想着，再次陷入睡眠。

 

清晨的阳光唤醒了他。布鲁斯艰难地睁开眼，刺眼的光让他的眼眶泛出泪水，他退烧了，但头脑依旧有些沉重。

搭在腰部和腿部的重量让他彻底清醒。

是克拉克，他正抱着他。布鲁斯一个激灵几乎要从床上跳起来，但束缚住腰部的那只手随即收紧，搁在小腿上的脚已经放下去，与此同时一抹滚烫的温度贴上他的臀。

布鲁斯意识到那是什么，他僵住了。

克拉克已经转醒，那头浓密的黑色卷发凑近布鲁斯的后脑勺，气息重重地喷在布鲁斯的后颈。布鲁斯拼命抑制住颤抖，他感觉到臀部传来的火热在慢慢蹭动，这让他的大脑一片空白。

克拉克的阴茎正蹭着他的臀缝。

他正在被猥亵，这很尴尬。

布鲁斯知道自己暂时需要克拉克的帮助，所以他选择装睡，但他发誓如果这个不知轻重的守塔人有下一步过分的动作，他就毫不客气地打断他的手。

耳边传来克拉克粗重的喘息声，他正撸动着阴茎，顶端抵着布鲁斯的臀，那玩意儿有着惊人的尺寸和热度，布鲁斯能感受到有一丝水渍沾湿了他的皮肤，这让他不知所措。

“布鲁斯。”克拉克突然亲吻他的后颈，让他忍不住一阵激灵。“你醒了吗？”

这不是适宜的早安问候方式。

“……”布鲁斯被蛮横地扳过身，无奈睁开眼睛看着克拉克：“我认为我们还没有熟悉到这种程度。”

“熟悉？”克拉克瞪大了眼睛，“这个词语是怎样定义的呢？”

他的父母去世时他尚未成年，加上灯塔里闭塞的生活，怪不得心智还未成熟的样子。布鲁斯这样想着，克拉克正看着他。

布鲁斯无法拒绝那两抹纯净的蓝色，克拉克英俊的脸近在咫尺，他有力的臂膀束缚着他，如果说美神是男性，他就应该是这个样子。布鲁斯和许多面容姣好的模特约会，也与一些富家子弟共进晚餐，避开那些人投来的暗示目光。他见过许多男人与女人，但这一次，他由衷在心底赞美克拉克的美。

不知道是谁先叹息的，接着他们的嘴唇吻在了一起。

就当一夜情好了。布鲁斯胡乱想着。

克拉克轻吻他的锁骨，舌头舔过他的胸肌，在布鲁斯的左乳上画着圈，戏弄那颗充血的小肉粒。他的手指因为劳作而生成一层厚厚的茧，划过布鲁斯的乳头时，带来一阵剧烈的颤抖。

布鲁斯忍不住喘息，刚抬起的头又重重地倒在枕头里，因为克拉克又含住他的乳头嘬吸起来，声音响亮令他羞耻地用手遮住眼睛。

“布鲁斯你……真可爱。”克拉克顺势亲上他的腋窝，布鲁斯短促地尖叫一声，手臂下意识地放下，却被克拉克抓住摁在耳边。他为了更方便地穿上蝙蝠装已经将体毛剃干净了，腋下的皮肤敏感而娇嫩，正被克拉克的舌头重重地舔过。

“这是布鲁斯的味道啊……”克拉克小声说，顺着饱满的肌肉曲线一直舔到腰侧，留下一条晶亮的水渍。布鲁斯在发抖，他被按着手腕像被抽去了力气。

他勃起了，克拉克握住那处挺立的形状上下撸动起来。“是……是这样的吗？”他小心翼翼地问布鲁斯。

你在哪儿学的这个？布鲁斯很想开口问，下一秒就因为阴茎处突然传来的热度和挤压尖叫出声。克拉克在给他口交，但显然毫无章法。他吞咽着布鲁斯的阴茎，含住顶端胡乱地吮吸，就像是在品尝一个布丁。

“嘶……轻点……”布鲁斯快要忍不住，手指攀上克拉克埋在胯间的头。克拉克卖力地又舔又吸，守塔人的肺活量相当好，布鲁斯的阴茎被灵活的舌头搅动着，稍不留神就会缴械投降。

他终于在克拉克又一次用舌头舔过顶端的马眼时射出来。布鲁斯喘息着在高潮的余韵中颤抖，伸出手撸动着阴茎将残余的精液挤出。克拉克挂在鼻梁上的眼镜歪了，镜片上还残余着几滴白浊，但他毫不在意，一脸满足地欣赏布鲁斯脸红高潮的样子。

“你自己解决？还是我帮你？”布鲁斯问，伸手把克拉克的眼镜摘下来丢到床头柜上。“你自己知道怎么做对吧？”

克拉克红着脸直起身，布鲁斯这才看清他胯间的性器。那根硕大的阴茎几乎超出他的认知，紫红色的头部因为兴奋溢出的前液正闪闪发亮，甚至都渗到青筋暴突的柱身。

布鲁斯惊讶于克拉克的尺寸，迟疑地伸出手想为他手淫，但克拉克再次推倒了他。

“你……”布鲁斯不解地看着克拉克再次将脸埋在他的胯间，他那疲软的阴茎正被克拉克带茧的手重重地搓揉，在摩擦中渐渐抬头。“我不需要……啊……”

克拉克亲吻他的阴囊，一路向下舔过他的会阴，舌头用力抠弄他的后穴。布鲁斯一下子从床上弹起来了。“不，你想都别想，这不可以。”他嘟囔着，弯起膝盖后退，他的阴茎还直直地挺立着，上面沾满了克拉克的唾液。

克拉克撑起身子跪在床上，看起来像一只受伤的动物，可怜巴巴地望着布鲁斯。

蝙蝠侠是猎人，是捕食者，他怎么会看不清那两潭蔚蓝色后燃烧的欲望。

但在此时，他是猎物。

“为什么不可以？”克拉克试探着爬上前一些，双手撑在布鲁斯两腿间。“你刚才不舒服吗？你的心跳得很快。”

“不……克拉克……”布鲁斯一个翻身想下床，却被克拉克抓住脚腕拖回床上。他恼怒地回过身用手肘推拒着压在身上的大个子。“你不能！”

克拉克将布鲁斯脸朝下压在被褥里，抓住他的手将它们按在枕头上，焦急地埋在布鲁斯的肩窝里又啃又亲。“可是我……我很难受，我想……”

炽热粗大的阴茎抵着股缝，布鲁斯愤怒地挣扎，他的手腕被重叠起来，克拉克宽阔的手掌如钢铁般压着它们，已经疼痛到失去知觉。是因为刚退烧的缘故吗？还是因为他刚才的放纵？克拉克的力气大到令他惊讶。

“见鬼！我说了自己撸出来！”他怒吼道。

但是克拉克空出一只手伸向他的后穴，手指慢慢地按压那里柔软的褶皱，插入了小半根手指。不适感令布鲁斯向前缩着身体，动作牵动起被紧握的手腕，布鲁斯吃痛地倒抽一口凉气。克拉克满脸歉意地松开他，在手上吐了些唾液润滑。“对不起。”他说。

那根手指又戳进来了，毫无规律地抠挖着狭窄的甬道。“出去……我警告你！” 布鲁斯听到自己的声音在颤抖，他慢慢抽动麻木的手腕，咬牙忍耐着，希望它们能立即恢复好让他把眼前这个混蛋狠狠揍一顿。

克拉克对毫无气势的警告置若罔闻，他将手指拔出去端详了一会儿，像在思考些什么。布鲁斯慢慢平复喘息，正当他觉得奇怪的时候，克拉克的两根手指直直地戳进湿漉漉的穴，带着茧的指腹抠挖到一点，布鲁斯突然觉得双腿一软，随着一阵尿意从下身传来，他就这样射出来了。

他震惊地趴在那儿，浑身僵硬。布鲁斯知道前列腺高潮是怎么回事，但他不敢相信自己的身体竟然那么敏感。

克拉克用手指沾着布鲁斯的精液再次插入他的后穴，这次他加了一根手指。“舒服吗？”他小声在布鲁斯耳边问，张口衔住发红发烫的耳垂吮吸着。

布鲁斯红着脸大口喘息，渐渐湿润起来的穴口紧紧地包裹三根手指，前列腺被不断戳刺，那三根手指搅动肠肉发出咕啾咕啾的响声，克拉克用另一只手撸动布鲁斯又一次勃起的阴茎，小心翼翼地讨好他。布鲁斯不知道克拉克是从哪里学到的这些，他微微喘着气不敢动一下，生怕克拉克的手指会将他的穴道撕裂。

那三根快速抽插的手指终于在布鲁斯又一次快要招架不住前拔了出去。

布鲁斯侧过身，并拢双腿斜睨着克拉克，那大个子正红着脸，害羞地就着唾液搓揉他那根非人尺寸的老二。“克拉克，停下。”布鲁斯冷冷地告诫道。“我并不想……用那种方式，我们的关系也不应该继续做下去。”

“我们的关系？”克拉克歪过头。

布鲁斯为自己鲁莽地陷入情欲感到懊悔，他耐心地解释道：“刚才做的这些事情……最好是情侣间才进行的行为。”

克拉克想了想，认真地回答：“不，布鲁斯，那我们应该就是情侣了。”

布鲁斯被气笑了：“我并不这样认为。”

克拉克的手撑在布鲁斯的头两边，整个身体罩在上方带来压迫感。他看起来有些焦急：“可是，你看起来明显也……”他指着布鲁斯的下半身。

布鲁斯低下头，看到自己同样勃起的阴茎以及一塌糊涂的床单。“我们只是暂时互相需要，触摸性器而勃起并不能证明什么。”他淡淡地回答。“更不能说明我喜欢你。”

“可是……可是昨晚你明明抱住我……妈说那是对喜欢的人才能做的……”克拉克在颤抖，他握紧拳头死死抓着床单。

“克拉克，很多事并不是你理解的那样。”布鲁斯说，“你救了我，我很感激你。但我们不会再深入下去，不久后我会离开这里。”

“布鲁斯，你说什么……离开？”克拉克的神情变得古怪，布鲁斯抬手想要推开他，却犹如推一尊石像。

他有些不对劲。布鲁斯的额头冒出冷汗，他警觉起来，悄悄转动着手腕。

克拉克像是突然间被某处记忆刺激到那样，下定决心似地起身抓住布鲁斯的脚踝。就在他抬起布鲁斯的腿的那一瞬间，布鲁斯握紧拳头朝他砸过去。

这不对。不该是这样。

布鲁斯惊讶地看着克拉克偏过脸，刚才一瞬间他的拳头仿佛砸到了坚硬的水泥墙，痛觉在下一秒袭来，鲜血正从他指关节破损的皮肤渗出。

克拉克同样陷入震惊，但那只有一会儿。布鲁斯看到他慢慢转过脸，先前如水般温柔的眼眸变得黯淡阴沉，充斥着怒意。他的眼神让布鲁斯打了个冷颤，那种像狼捕食猎物般的眼神，阴森而充满欲望。

这家伙不是人类！

布鲁斯见过注射药物变得强壮的贝恩，见过变异而能操纵植物的毒藤女，见过外形怪异而性格古怪的企鹅人，但克拉克是什么？他到底是什么？他说他被称为怪物。

怪物。

直觉告诉他，克拉克远比自己所想得可怕。布鲁斯在惊慌中向后退去，直到后背抵上冰冷的床架。他还没来得及摸索周身是否有防身物，就被克拉克抓着腿拖到床中央。

“你们为什么都要伤害我？！”克拉克冲他大吼，再次掐住布鲁斯的手腕，用绳子牢牢困住。“你们都要离开我！只留下我一个人！”

他是什么时候拿起绳子的？！布鲁斯震惊地张大了嘴。“不！我没有想要伤害你！我可以帮你！克拉克！”

“你不喜欢我……你不喜欢我……”克拉克将他翻过身，像是着了魔一样呢喃着，语气森冷，“你会伤害我，你已经伤害我了。”

他掰开布鲁斯湿漉漉的臀瓣，布鲁斯看不见他在身后的动作，但能感受到如烈火般汹涌的怒意。“我曾经见过的。”克拉克缓缓说，将自己挤入布鲁斯的双腿间。“几年前……有两个人划船来到塔下面，我想应该就是你说的情侣。”火热的阴茎抵着布鲁斯的臀缝，布鲁斯挣动着腿想要翻过身，却被死死掐住腰。“他们在码头上拥抱，我透过窗子看到了全部过程，他们是如何表达喜欢的。”

浸泡了海水的绳子比想象中系得更为牢固，纵然是逃脱大师的蝙蝠侠也得摸一会儿它的捆绑方式。

“可是有一个人在哭，哭得很伤心，而另一个只是看着他，面无表情，我想这应该就是‘冷漠’。” 克拉克叹息着抚摸布鲁斯敏感的腰侧，他一手扣住布鲁斯腰，一手分开他的臀瓣。“后来……那个人擦干眼泪说，‘我不喜欢你了’。他掐着他的脖子，我看到他的恐惧，我看到他心跳停止，血液不再流动。”

绳子在手腕上留下红色的印记，布鲁斯正努力地挣脱它。

“我很愧疚，我没有猜到他会杀死他的伴侣，我不知道原来‘喜欢’会这样折磨一个人。”克拉克的语气逐渐染上哭腔。“我应该去救他的。”

阴茎的头部挤入一些，布鲁斯颤抖着从牙缝里挤出声音：“克拉克……这不是你的错……放开我……听我说……”

“爸妈说我与别人不一样，我不能离开这里，但是我想出去看看。”克拉克将他的头按进枕头里，“所以爸经常打骂我，他说他不喜欢我企图偷偷飞出去，因为我是个怪物。”

“唔！”布鲁斯瞪大了眼睛，克拉克到底经历了什么？他的创伤到底有多深？

“现在，连你也不喜欢我，打我。我真的那么惹人讨厌吗？”克拉克的阴茎长驱直入，碾过前列腺一直向身体内部捅进去，达到令布鲁斯恐慌的深度，布鲁斯感觉到他的下体被塞满、撑开，酸胀而疼痛。

不！

“不……克拉克……啊！”布鲁斯徒劳地蹬着双腿，竭力屏住呼吸抑制呻吟。克拉克粗硬的阴茎整根没入，将穴口撑得一点褶皱都没有，巨大的囊袋抵着布鲁斯的会阴。这样的质量和热度，即使只是插着不动，布鲁斯也足以刺激得软下腰。

“好棒！布鲁斯！”克拉克兴奋地喘息着，挺动腰部开始抽插。狭窄的穴道被一次次撑开、蹂躏，前列腺被反复碾磨，布鲁斯因为疼痛而泛出生理泪水，小腹却因为酸胀的快感而发紧，他悲哀地发现自己的阴茎在这场恐怖的肛虐中开始勃起、挺立。

布鲁斯的手无力地撑着床，膝盖不停颤抖，克拉克箍住腰部的手支撑着他，手指留下一个个骇人的青紫。穴口被粗暴地操干，充血的穴道夹紧克拉克炽热的阴茎，迎合粗暴的律动而渗出体液。布鲁斯早就咬破了嘴唇，血随着溢出的唾液流淌到枕头上。

克拉克注意到了这点，他抓住布鲁斯的长腿将他翻过身，满意地听到一声抑制不住的绵长的尖叫。他用手指涂抹布鲁斯唇边的鲜血，将那樱色的嘴唇染成红色。

“我喜欢你，布鲁斯。”他说着，将布鲁斯的双腿架在肩膀上，重重地顶入柔软濡湿的甬道，体液一直沿股缝流淌到后背，没入床单里。

“住手……停下……”布鲁斯张大嘴巴喘息着，在克拉克不间断的急速进攻中终于呻吟出声。“放……放开……啊……”

“布鲁斯，只要你留在我身边，我会一直喜欢你。”克拉克温柔地亲吻布鲁斯的脚踝，下身却继续毫不留情地冲撞。布鲁斯丰满的臀肉被硕大的阴囊拍打着，发出淫靡的啪啪声，艳红的穴口被操得外翻，肠肉却不自觉地收紧，每次克拉克抽出阴茎的时候都恋恋不舍地挽留。

“你是我的，你是我的……”克拉克笑着喃喃。随着一个又深又重的撞击，布鲁斯无意识地蜷曲起脚趾，他射出来了，精液喷溅到小腹上。“布鲁斯，你是喜欢我的。你一定是喜欢我的。”克拉克兴奋地看着布鲁斯小腹上的白浊，更加大力地晃动腰部，摩擦肿胀的穴道。

布鲁斯的手腕已经从绳索中挣脱出，手指无力地掰着克拉克死死掐住他腰部的手。但那根青筋盘踞的硕大阴茎依然在布鲁斯体内抽插着，抽出到穴口再狠狠地撞到底，一次次压过体内的敏感处。身体内部开始变得奇怪了，一阵强烈的尿意袭来，布鲁斯睁大眼睛瞪着身上的人，几乎失声地叫喊：“不！不！”

克拉克心满意足地喘息着，在又一次深深抽插的同时将自己的精液射入布鲁斯的体内，火热的精液冲刷肠壁，布鲁斯像是触电般痉挛起来，剧烈的快感使得阴茎再一次喷射出稀薄的精液，随后是淡色的尿液洒到小腹和胸口。

“舒服吗？布鲁斯？”他的情绪开始变好，似乎刚才满脸愠怒的人不是他。“我也很舒服呢！”

巨大的阴茎缓缓地拔出，带出一点肿胀的肠肉，穴口已经合不拢了，露出内里鲜红的肿胀的肠肉，随着布鲁斯的呼吸缓缓颤抖、开合着。大量白浊溢出来，湿了一大片。

布鲁斯的身上满是精液和尿液，四肢因为高潮的余韵而微微抽搐，灰蓝色的眼睛失去了焦距。

“布鲁斯？”克拉克伸手抚摸他汗湿的脸颊。

 

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：NC17，黑化超，强制，OOC。  
> 我以为三章就能结束的，结果越写越多……但是答应今天要更新。明天补个插图更完。  
> 如果摘下超编滤镜，这真的是个恐怖故事。

【Can someone tell me if it's wrong to be so mad about you】

【有人能告诉我吗 对你如此着迷 是不是错误】

——Hooverphonic《Mad About You》

 

五

窗台上有一个圆圆的鱼缸，一条黑色的鱼拖着它长长的尾巴，不知所措地来回游动。它在探索、疑惑、迷茫中徒劳地用尾巴搅动着水，阳光照射水面留下的光斑悠悠晃动，划过布鲁斯高挺的鼻梁，拂过他从睡眠中转醒而微张的灰蓝色眼睛。

这条鱼最后终于在这一小方天地中陷入麻木。

布鲁斯用手遮挡刺目的光晕。阿尔弗雷德为什么要在窗台上放一个鱼缸？

“阿尔弗雷德！”他在半睡半醒中叫喊道，却在下一秒翻身的时候停止了动作。

“你总在梦里叫这个名字，已经一周了。”克拉克轻柔的声音传来，他正坐在房间一角的椅子上，用小刀削着一根木头。“他是谁？”

布鲁斯彻底清醒。他伸手裹紧身上的被子从床上坐起，戒备地瞪着克拉克，有液体随他的动作沿股缝淌下，沾湿了身下的被褥。

布鲁斯瞟一眼墙上的日历，红叉又占据了几个格子，他在克拉克带来的痛苦里陷入昏迷，又在克拉克强制的欢愉中再次醒来，反反复复，甚至忘却了日夜，唯有这本日历告知时间，布鲁斯就这样度过了浑浑噩噩的一周。

他就像一个玩具。

这座灯塔里的时光漫长而单调，他就是供克拉克消遣的玩具。

克拉克将刀子丢到桌上，发出令人烦躁的响声。布鲁斯条件反射似地向后瑟缩一下，攥紧被角。

“他是谁？”那男人站在床前居高临下地看他，健硕的身躯挡去耀眼的阳光，留下一摊巨大的阴影。

布鲁斯低着头不理会他。

“布鲁斯？”克拉克用手指捏住布鲁斯的下巴，强迫他看向自己，“你为什么不回答我？”

布鲁斯面无表情，如同一只不服输的受伤的兽。克拉克凑近了他，好奇地端详那双漂亮的、凶狠的眼睛。

几秒后，布鲁斯吃痛地倒抽着凉气，皱着眉头断断续续地低声说：“克拉克……放……放开……”

“他是谁？”克拉克歪过头，轻声问道。

“放开……放开……”布鲁斯抓住他的手腕，话语从喉咙里痛苦地挤出，但那几根捏住下巴的手指纹丝不动。

“布鲁斯？”克拉克眨眨眼睛。

“他是我的家人！”随着布鲁斯的低吼，那些手指松开了他。黑色的额发因为薄汗黏在额头上，他渐渐平复喘息，轻颤着手抚上自己的下巴。

那上面是几抹可怕的青紫。

克拉克惊慌地看着那些伤痕，就像他们的第一次，他面对昏迷的布鲁斯手足无措，只能在漫长的黑夜里抱着他，守着他，等他醒来。

“对不起。”他弯下膝盖跪趴在床边小声地道歉，眼镜被摘下随意丢在一旁，“我又伤到你了。”

他把头埋在布鲁斯的双腿间，搁在腿上的脑袋隔着被子依旧有些硌人，克拉克无助地趴在那儿，宽阔的肩膀微微颤抖着。布鲁斯想为他抚平凌乱的发，抬起的手却停滞在空中，最后划出一个无奈的弧度，轻轻地放下了。

克拉克搂着布鲁斯的腰，过了好一会儿终于抬起脸，他似乎在渴望布鲁斯说些什么，或者原谅他，或者触摸他，但布鲁斯没有。

什么也没有。

克拉克最终捡起扔在被子上的眼镜默默地回到椅子上，低垂着头，颓唐地重新拿起刀子继续削那根木头。

还有一周才会有船经过这儿，时间不多了，我必须说点什么，我必须让他足够信任我。布鲁斯张开嘴，但过了好一会儿才从喉咙里挤出话语。“……这条鱼……”他顿了顿，声音沙哑，“已经养很久了吗？”

克拉克吃惊地抬起头，眼中重新燃起欣喜的光亮。“是的，就在你来的那天，黎明的时候，我从那边的礁石缝隙中钓起来的。”他的语调微微上扬，每一句话都充斥着快乐。“我叫它‘蝙蝠’。”

布鲁斯眯起眼睛。

“字典说那是一种黑色的，在夜里出没的生物，据说恶魔的造型和它相似。”克拉克专注于那根木棍，刀子刮擦表面发出细小的沙沙声。“你见过这种生物吗，布鲁斯？它真的是恶魔吗？”

“你知道些什么？”布鲁斯警觉地瞪着他。克拉克知道了？他一定知道，没有人不会对蝙蝠侠有兴趣。

克拉克停下动作，疑惑地看向他。“什么？”他反问，面对布鲁斯的沉默继而解释道：“我只是觉得好奇。上周佩里的船员们说哥谭这个地方出了一只蝙蝠，有人说那是个传说，有人说那是个人类，有人说他惩恶扬善，有人说他令人恐惧。”

“它到底是什么？”削木头的细声再次响起，“布鲁斯，你说你来自哥谭，你知道吗？”

布鲁斯依旧沉默着坐在床的一角背靠着墙，用那种冷漠的眼神看他。克拉克叹气，似乎已经习惯了这样。“我曾经多么想见一见那些城市啊。可是爸妈死了以后，我就再也不想出去了。”他又一次看向布鲁斯下巴上淤青的指印，喃喃自语，“我是个怪物……也许就和那只蝙蝠一样。”

 

六

“布鲁斯？”

“布鲁斯。”

“布鲁斯……”

不。

克拉克的吻如同雨点般落在他的肩膀与颈窝。布鲁斯被掰着肩膀翻过身，大脑昏沉像是窒息于深海。克拉克粗壮的小臂勾着他的膝弯，将他的腿大大岔开。

不要。

布鲁斯抠着克拉克的手，企图徒劳地抵抗，指甲用力到泛白翘起，渗出血色的红。

不要再来了。

粗硬如铁的阴茎顶开红肿的后穴，就着昨晚射入的精液一插到底。布鲁斯直直地瞪着天花板，因为突如其来的刺激张大了嘴巴，宛如一条缺氧的鱼。

他的身体已经习惯了克拉克的尺寸，那根火热的巨根毫无阻碍地在他体内快速抽动起来，克拉克空出一只手揉动布鲁斯的囊袋，专心地试图让那根阴茎完全勃起。

“布鲁斯。放开手。”克拉克不满地看着抓挠自己手臂的指甲，鲜血淋漓一片红。钢铁之躯不会受伤，布鲁斯此时徒劳的挣扎如同自虐。

克拉克无奈地揪起他的腿摁在头两边，布鲁斯的身体很柔软，克拉克在这些天的性爱中沉迷于此，食髓知味。满是性爱痕迹的臀部高高翘起，臀瓣打开，插着克拉克阴茎的嫩穴一览无余。

“舒服吗？”克拉克兴奋地将阴茎退至穴口，再看着自己的勃起慢慢地将肉穴撑开，将那些褶皱撑平，紧紧地箍着他的性器。

“啊……啊啊……”昨夜叫了一晚，布鲁斯嗓音依旧嘶哑。他连咬紧嘴唇抑制那些可耻的呻吟都做不到了，只能艰难地蠕动着嘴唇，阴茎却硬得泛出前液。

他快神志不清了。被弯折身体眯着眼睛看自己翘起屁股，后穴被克拉克剧烈抽插，耳边是肉体相撞发出的啪啪声和床架的咯吱作响。臀肉和大腿上满是克拉克留下的红色指印，以及那些昨晚留下的白色精斑，昭示他被掌控、被充满的事实。

一个被过度玩弄的玩具。

克拉克只是插了二十来下，布鲁斯就浑身颤抖着射出来。他胡乱摇着头，这个体位让他阴茎射出的稀薄精液沾到自己的脸颊和胸口，英俊的脸被自己弄得一塌糊涂，因为快感而泛出的生理泪水让灰蓝色的眼睛像蒙上一层薄雾那样，温柔而魅惑。

克拉克将自己尚未射精的勃起拔出，将布鲁斯的屁股放下来，克拉克看到他的脊椎如释重负，被操松的穴口因为过度使用而大开，内里的肠肉因为摩擦而发红，湿漉漉地沾着晶亮的肠液。

他的喉结上下蠕动，随即抓起布鲁斯的腿缠绕在自己的腰上，粗长挺立的阴茎又重重地捅进去，有体液随着摩擦喷溅出来，发出羞耻的噗噗的气音。

“我喜欢你……”克拉克俯下身子温柔地吮吸那两片被咬得伤痕累累的薄唇，下身却晃动胯部愈发凶猛地抽插。“我喜欢你的一切，布鲁斯。”

前列腺被不断顶弄，发烫的巨根每一次都撞入最深处，像是要将脏器都捣烂的恐怖充盈感。布鲁斯的手指无力地挠动床单，带着哭腔的呻吟绝望而沙哑。

我不能……

我不能死在这里……

克拉克的嘴唇划过他的脖子，一路向下勾勒锁骨的形状，在上面留下紫红的吻痕。肉体间拍打发出的声音愈发响亮，柔软的穴肉吸附着他的阴茎，潮湿而温暖。

回去……

一定要……

一定要离开这里……

勾住克拉克腰部的腿绞紧了，布鲁斯尖叫着再次迎来高潮，他已经射不出什么了。克拉克的阴茎被收缩的肠道紧紧吮吸，他愉悦地呻吟着。“布鲁斯，你好棒……哈……”他笑着加速了律动，布鲁斯微微上翻着眼，疲软的阴茎随着每一次抽插洒出几滴稀稀拉拉的透明液体。

他的精液又多又烫，一波一波射入肠道，布鲁斯被刺激得一阵痉挛。克拉克终于松开他，软下来后依旧尺寸吓人的阴茎从后穴中拔出来，昨晚的精液就着今天的已经灌满了布鲁斯的直肠，正争先恐后地从肿胀的穴口流出来。

克拉克抿着唇似乎对此不满，他嘟囔着从布鲁斯身上翻下来，向房间另一头走去。布鲁斯瘫软在床上渐渐平复喘息，后穴像失禁一样汩汩流出肠液和克拉克的精液，他红着脸，准备在这场激烈的肛虐后陷入睡眠。

但他看到克拉克从桌子上拿起那根削了很久的木棍，直直地朝他走来。

布鲁斯瞪大眼睛，他看清了那根木棍，一根带着一点弧度的棍子，看起来有二十厘米长，是阴茎的形状，只比克拉克的小一点。

“不……不要……”他翻过身在床上爬开一段距离企图躲过克拉克伸来手，“我会死的！不！克拉克！”

“不会的。”克拉克柔声说，按着布鲁斯的屁股将那根假阴茎慢慢插入他湿软的后穴。“我看得见你每一根血管里流经的血液，我听得见你每一次心跳，我感受得到你每一瞬间的情绪变化。”

布鲁斯颤抖着，几乎抬不起酸痛的腰，那根木棍填满了他的后穴，睡眠时的任何小动作都能让他感受到它。

“不……必须清理干净……”布鲁斯伸手抠弄那根棍子要将它拔出来，但肿胀的肠肉死死吸着它，没有克拉克的帮助，他自己只会徒留伤痕。“会生病的……”

“不会的。我想让你一直保持松软和多汁，让你时时刻刻感受到我在你体内的感觉。”克拉克朝他微笑，将棍子又向内推到底。“今晚我会给你从外到内全部弄干净，明天你就会……”

他突然愣住，像是想起了什么。

“明天。”克拉克从床沿上站起身，“明天。”他着魔似地喃喃着。

布鲁斯看着克拉克抓起房间角落里的铁链。“明天佩里会来。”克拉克说。

“不……你不能！”布鲁斯蓄起最后一点力气抬脚踢去，但后穴的木棍让他一阵腰软。克拉克顺势抓住他的脚踝——就像无数次他无法反抗那样。“不！克拉克！放开我！放开我！”

“不，布鲁斯，你不能离开我。”克拉克坚定地捏着他的左脚，锁链在脚腕上紧紧缠绕三圈，铁链硌在皮肤上留下红色的印子。

布鲁斯咬着牙绷紧了手臂肌肉，一记手刀，瞄准克拉克的脖子，却在一瞬间被握住手腕。“不要逼我。”克拉克的神情有些哀伤，“我不想让你被佩里带走。”

“我必须离开！” 嘶哑的嗓子几乎发不出声音，布鲁斯的手也被绳索扣起来，“你有什么权利剥夺我的自由？！”

“因为你是我的。”

“我不属于你！”布鲁斯愤怒地朝他咆哮。

克拉克将连着布鲁斯脚腕的铁链另一端固定在床架上：“以前我每次想溜出去的时候，爸妈就把我用链子锁起来，妈哭着说这是在保护我，如果有人发现我会飞，我就会被抓走，被开膛破肚探究。”

他的眼睛渐渐泛出危险的猩红，那是布鲁斯从未见过的力量。他下意识地缩起脚，却被克拉克紧紧地抓住。两道炽热的视线从克拉克眼中射出，融化了几节锁链的接点，却恰到好处地将它们死死地焊在在一起。布鲁斯咬着牙，锁链旁的皮肤被灼烫出水疱。

“布鲁斯，别走。”克拉克将头埋在布鲁斯的颈窝里。布鲁斯筋疲力尽，双目无神地望向窗外的蓝天，疲倦地感受颈窝处传来逐渐湿润的微凉感。

 

七

 

“我想要一些药品，消炎药、感冒药什么的。”克拉克说着将一个水桶递过去，里面装满了各种奇异又罕见的鱼，“还有更多的食物，我想要一些牛奶和蔬菜。最近天气变化，我有些不舒服。当然，我会给你提供更多的鱼。”

“臭小子，学会和我讨价还价了？”佩里不满地瞪了他一眼，朝桶里看了看，脸色变得快活起来。“行，”他快速答应道，“真不知道你这小子哪来那么大本事搞到这些的，下次你给我搞条美人鱼来？”

“如果有的话。”克拉克朝他笑了笑。

 

布鲁斯从床上摔下来，他在今晨的又一次凌虐中彻底失了力气，双腿打颤站立不稳。他无力地抽动手指企图拔出插在后穴里木棍，肿胀的肠肉死死绞着它，没有克拉克的帮助，他只能忍着疼痛把它硬抽出来。

他一手重压自己的小腹利用肠道括约肌将它往外排，一手扯着木棒底端拉扯它，木质的粗糙纹路摩擦过他的前列腺，让阴茎可耻地勃起了。布鲁斯的脸在发烫，但随着“噗嗤”一声，那根沾着肠液和精液的木棍被丢到地板上。

他缓缓爬向房间中央，锁链的长度甚至不能让他支撑到窗边。数分钟前，汽笛声远远地传来，克拉克随后穿上衣服从房间走出去。

他知道有船来了。

他用尽力气朝着窗户吼叫着：

“有人吗？！我需要帮助！”

嘶哑的喉咙疼痛不堪，他竭尽全力大声呼喊，但只听到隐隐约约的交谈声和巨大的海浪声。

我不能白白死在这里。

嗓子像火烧一样，他再也叫不出声了。布鲁斯突然注意到半开的房间门，铁链的长度应该能正好能让他到门的另一边。

他用手肘支撑身体慢慢爬出门口，锁链被拉直，死死勒紧了脚腕上的皮肤，碾磨那些破掉的水疱。但布鲁斯顾不上关心这些，他攀上门把手用力关门——

“嘭！！！”

 

“什么声音？”佩里抬起头。

“可能是我房门没关好。”克拉克皱着眉看着塔顶。“我没注意。”

佩里耸耸肩跳上夹板，留下几个装着物资的木箱子和码头上的克拉克作伴。

“嘭！！！”

又一声响声，但没有之前的响亮。

船上的水手们脸色煞白，佩里也愣住了。

“早就听说这座阴森森的灯塔闹鬼……”有人小声提议，“我们快、快走吧。”

“胡说什么。”佩里的脸色也不好看。“喂，小子，你……”

“嘭！！！”

隐约又一声传来。

“你们快走吧。”克拉克只是慢吞吞地说，他并没有撒谎。“你们知道这个地方有传说。”

佩里像是见了鬼一样，头也不回地钻进船舱里。

“船长，我、我刚才好像有人在呼救。”正收着船锚的水手犹豫着说，新来的年轻人鼓起勇气。“就在灯塔上。”

“那……那就是鬼……传说这座灯塔上有怪物……”另一个船员战战兢兢地接过话。

“别胡说！那是你幻听，灯塔只有那小子住着，他都快发霉了。”佩里冷哼着，渐渐平复心跳，让自己从恐惧中挣脱出来。他将注意力集中于桶里的鱼，细细地将它们分类。“你们看看四下茫茫大海，怎么可能有人？”

船员们闭嘴了。

 

其中一个铁环的连接口松开了，布鲁斯将铁环抽出来，脚腕上拖着一小段余下的链子。他扶着墙壁慢慢站起来，隔着窗户看到那艘船已经发动，渐渐向远处驶去。

布鲁斯扒着窗台，恨意从内心升腾而起，他回身向楼梯跌跌撞撞地走去，窗台上的鱼缸被甩手打到，摔碎在地板上。

灯塔的台阶是那么长，他颤抖双腿拼命挪动步伐加快速度，每一次都如同行走于刀尖，有液体从合不拢的后穴里流出来，一直沿着大腿淌到小腿，最后下滑到脚踝。布鲁斯的耳尖都在发烫，耻辱让他攀紧了墙壁。

一定要离开……

一定要回到哥谭……

他想着那些训练，他所有受过的苦难，他的父母、阿尔弗雷德。

“我需要帮助！”他再一次竭力嘶吼。

膝盖一软，他的心脏猛地一沉，整个身体都向前倾斜。他就要从台阶上滚下去了，他——

一双手接住布鲁斯，将他横抱起来。

克拉克的蓝眼睛里饱含愤怒和责备，也许还有一点复杂的、布鲁斯看不懂的感情。“我说了不要逃走，布鲁斯。”克拉克烦躁地抱着他，飘进房间——是的，布鲁斯知道克拉克能漂浮在空中，他现在完全相信克拉克说他是如何“看”到一切，“听”到一切的。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：NC17一点肉渣，强制，OOC，轻微斯德哥尔摩综合征。  
> 如果看的人多就不定期更后续番外【x】

画了个很烂的插图，弄不上来就上传在LOFTER上了，还有我家小仙女给我做的表情包哈哈哈：[点我查看](http://kirsche-lieben.lofter.com/post/d9da2_12ba3d47)

 

 

【Into never seen passion,never seen passion

进入从未见过的激情

That's why I am so mad about you

这就是我为何对你那么着迷】

——Hooverphonic《Mad About You》

 

八

布鲁斯被狠狠丢在床上，他转头看到窗边的地板上那条黑尾的鱼正有气无力地在地板上挣扎，慢慢迎接死亡。

克拉克的半张脸陷在阴影里，蓝眼睛在镜片后面闪着寒光。他轻易地捏碎了残留在布鲁斯脚腕上的锁链，那里的皮肤被磨得血肉模糊，鲜血落在床单上，很快晕出几点充斥腥味的红色。

“布鲁斯，不要再想着逃跑了。”克拉克皱着眉，“要怎样你才能乖乖听话呢？”

我不是你的玩具。

布鲁斯躺在那儿不看他。克拉克烦躁地捧起那张布满汗水的脸：“布鲁斯？”

“我不会呆在你身边。”布鲁斯翕动嘴唇，哑着嗓子勾起嘴角。“你就是个懦弱、自私的胆小鬼。你一直躲在灯塔里，躲在自己的世界里，自卑地称自己是怪物。”

布鲁斯的话语几乎轻不可闻，但克拉克听得一清二楚。

“住口。”他的脸色煞白。

可是布鲁斯嘲讽的笑意加深了：“怪物？哈，你把这当做借口，索性就成为一只怪物自闭起来，好让自己不受伤害？”

“你懂什么？！”克拉克朝他怒吼，怒意直冲他的大脑。他揪起布鲁斯的头发试图让刺眼的笑意从那张英俊的脸上消失。“我以为我喜欢你，你就会理解我！”

“那是你自以为是。”布鲁斯喘息着，汗水从额头滑落。“你自私的方式、你扭曲的认知、你自卑的想法，我统统都不需要！”

克拉克的手指渐渐松开，从滑腻湿冷的发丝间挪开。“你为什么……要说这些话……”

布鲁斯冷冷地瞪着他。

“我不喜欢你了。”克拉克呢喃道，痛苦地捂住脸。“我不喜欢你了！”

布鲁斯不由打了个冷颤，他还记得克拉克说的那对情侣，他还记得克拉克的“不喜欢”意味着什么。

“你为什么要伤害我？！为什么要这样做？！”克拉克愤怒地嘶吼，蔚蓝色的眼睛里充斥泪水，像一只无助的悲恸的受伤的兽。

“克拉克……”

“闭嘴！不要再说了！不要再说了！”克拉克忍无可忍，揪住布鲁斯的肩膀给了他一拳，“我保护你，对你好，喜欢你，用我的方式！你为什么要说那些话！”

小时候我也不懂，为什么爸妈会用无情的力道绑上锁链，为什么妈眼里会掉下泪珠，囔囔地念叨着，我们爱你，克拉克，可是人们会害怕不了解的事物，希望你能理解我们。

他们在用他们的方式爱我、保护我。

“那是错误的……你从未……考虑过我的感受。”布鲁斯蜷缩身体在床褥里痛苦地翻滚，胃部因打击泛出酸水。他干呕着，承受克拉克发泄的怒意。

克拉克惊慌失措地望着他，抱住这具身体。“布鲁斯……”他哭着抱紧他。“对不起布鲁斯……”

“对不起。”

“对不起……”

克拉克伤心地抽噎着，温热的手掌捂住布鲁斯的腹部。布鲁斯有气无力地看向窗外渐渐黯淡的天空，克拉克再次分开他的腿，他知道自己又要迎来那种独占的、宣誓主权的强制。

“可是我真的不想要你走……”克拉克哭着亲吻他的耳垂，用手握住布鲁斯的阴茎套弄。

布鲁斯吃痛地咬紧牙，克拉克下手很重，他没法勃起，但快感夹杂其中，折磨他的神经：“克拉克，住手……”

克拉克的手指抠挖顶端的铃口，布鲁斯向后倒在枕头里，泛红的阴茎抖动着，却无法高潮。

克拉克将他的双腿大大地分开，半张的潮湿的后穴一览无余，那根熟悉的火热的阴茎捅进来了，扑哧一声毫无阻碍地陷入嫩肉的包裹。布鲁斯无声地尖叫，克拉克再次搅动他的身体，撞击他的灵魂。

不断有体液随着抽插带出来，弄湿了克拉克的阴茎，喷溅在床单上。布鲁斯垂着手，任由克拉克箍住他的腰将他上半身支起来。

他骑在克拉克身上，粗长的阴茎一下子插到从未达到的深度，像是要直直地插进他的胃部，顶穿内脏的错觉。布鲁斯睁大眼睛，张着嘴却发不出一点声音，如同地板上那条渴望生存的鱼。

“布鲁斯……布鲁斯……”克拉克呼唤他的名字，掐着他的腰不停向下按，胯部不停向上顶着，更多肠液流出来，松软的穴被操弄出水声，微微外翻的穴肉被带出来，又被狠狠塞回去。酸胀的快感从性器连接处爆发开，布鲁斯抽搐着夹紧了体内的阴茎。

“不要离开我……不要离开我……”克拉克在他的脖颈留下一串湿漉漉的吻痕，手指攀上布鲁斯的后背，湿软的肠道包裹着他，被扩张成他的形状，体液润滑着摩擦，是他们欢爱的证明。

布鲁斯疲软的阴茎无法勃起，只是一波波地喷洒着体液。他在快感中一次次失禁，任由克拉克一次次将他带上痛苦的极乐。

“总有一天你也会喜欢我的，是不是？”

布鲁斯的神志飘远了，克拉克强有力的手指支撑他的身体，黑夜笼罩这座阴森诡谲的灯塔，通往黎明的路如此漫长。

那条鱼最终在玻璃碎片中弹动两下，没了动静。

 

九

“布鲁斯，你为什么不吃东西？”克拉克无奈地看着布鲁斯再一次将他手中碗打到地上，木质的碗在地板上敲出闷沉的响声，骨碌碌地滚到房间的另一端。

他已经三天没有和克拉克说过一句话，吃过一点东西。

“你为什么不说话？”克拉克耷拉着脑袋，坐在床沿上小心翼翼地打量他。

布鲁斯只是蜷缩着身体躺下去，紧紧地抱着被子。起初，他的胃火烧火燎地疼，后来便渐渐麻木了。他会喝一些水，他还不想那么快死，他必须要赌一把。

“你的胃……”克拉克颤抖着手抚摸布鲁斯的肚子，“我……对不起……我……”

“妈在生病的最后几天也是这样。”他的肩膀抖动得厉害，“她一直躺在那里……可是佩里的船还有好几天才来……她最后冷了……没有心跳……”

布鲁斯闭上眼睛。“让我离开。”他小声说。

克拉克沉默了。

布鲁斯拖着酸痛的身体从床上翻下去，双膝一软几乎要跪下，克拉克抓着他的手臂将他拉起。“别碰我！”布鲁斯下意识地低吼着，厌恶地甩开克拉克的手。

下一秒，布鲁斯僵硬了身体。

我激怒他了？恐惧从心底升腾而起，他不能激怒克拉克，他无法承担这个。

料想中的殴打没有落在他身上，唯有窗台上那片残破的镜子里映出克拉克受伤的神情。

脚上的伤口化脓了，血水从绷带里渗出，即使双腿无力步伐虚晃，布鲁斯仍旧逃离般地离开房间。

克拉克没有追过来。

布鲁斯扶住墙壁一步步走下灯塔的阶梯，他知道克拉克在监视他，随时可以来到他身边。

他终于站在出口，傍晚的风轻拂他的脸颊，夕阳最后的光亮正渐渐从天边消散，黑夜裹挟着星辰滚滚而来。这座灯塔在浪涛声中孤独地静默着，在飞逝的岁月中承载着怪诞的传说。

布鲁斯拖着步子在码头上走，因为饥饿有些头晕眼花。他在海风里定了定神，用手扶住灯塔的墙壁慢慢地绕到灯塔的另一边。

他注意到不远处有一扇门。

灯塔的一层看起来是个仓库，破旧的木门上面挂着一个锈迹斑斑的大锁，已经被海风侵蚀得不成样子。

看起来至少有十多年无人造访过了。

“布鲁斯……”克拉克的声音从背后传来。“你的伤口很不妙，不要再吹风了……”

“打开它。”

“什么？”后背传来熟悉的温度。

“打开这把锁。”布鲁斯向前一步不动声色地拉开距离，“你办得到。”

“可是……”克拉克面露难色，“可是爸妈说我永远不能再进入这个房间，那是他们的遗愿。”

“打开它。”布鲁斯回过身直视那双蓝眼睛，“克拉克，你应该脱离他们的保护了。”

克拉克抿着唇，伸手握住那把陈旧的锁，稍一用力就化为齑粉随海风飘散了。

木门被打开，尘滓被搅动着在夜色中升腾。月亮透过云洒下光辉，那份光亮从云端坠落到这座孤独的灯塔上，幽幽地照亮黑漆漆的仓库。

一个飞行器。

克拉克犹豫着走进去，飞行器上有一个类似钥匙口的插槽，上面松松地插着一个柱状的盾形“S”。

“我小时候曾来过这里……”克拉克轻声说，“妈说我是待在那里面随着海浪飘来的，可是爸知道后很生气，说我就是他们的孩子，他锁住了这个仓库。”

他伸出手轻轻掸去些许灰尘，那支柱状的盾形“S”犹如钥匙紧紧嵌入锁孔，飞船在黑暗中亮起来，屏幕上显示出布鲁斯从未见过的文字。

“可事实如此。”布鲁斯冷静地指出。

克拉克注视着它，手指按着金属外壳，月光在他的侧脸洒上一层忧伤的辉。

“但你可以融入这个世界，你可以用你的力量帮助它，你可以做好这个。”布鲁斯走上前，手轻轻搭上克拉克的肩膀。“你愿意和我一起走吗？”

克拉克惊讶地望向他，良久之后却又低下头。

“不。”他说，“我想我还未做好准备。”

布鲁斯后退一步，眼里充满了戒备。

“我不会……不会再强迫你了。”克拉克苦笑起来。 “你的身体已经承受不了太多，我不想让你离开我，但更不愿意你和爸妈一样死去。”

一阵海风伴随着黑暗而来，如絮的云遮住了月亮。布鲁斯看不清克拉克的表情。

“我爱你。”克拉克小心翼翼地说。

他用了“爱”这个字。

“一周后佩里的船就会来，你走吧。”

 

十

“嘿，你这小子有福了。”佩里的言语中带着无法掩盖的兴奋。“你救的可是布鲁斯·韦恩啊！”

可是克拉克依然站在海风里，一脸伤心的样子。

佩里摇摇头，转身小声嘟囔，“估计这傻小子也不会好好和有钱人套近乎。”

“你要和我一起走吗？”布鲁斯走过来小声问他，他身上还穿着克拉克宽大的衬衫。

克拉克摇摇头。

布鲁斯张开嘴还想说什么，但最终只是抿紧了唇，注视着克拉克踏着悲伤的步子进入灯塔。

克拉克趴在桌子上，但克制不住自己的超级视力看着布鲁斯的一举一动。布鲁斯正被水手包围着，一脸轻松地诉说自己是怎么在度假途中快艇失灵而被海风吹到这里的。佩里似乎也想和布鲁斯多说说话，暂时还不急着走的样子，灯塔的传说在金钱面前看起来也不那么恐怖了。

他闭上眼，不愿意再看到那个令他困惑、痛苦的身影。但他转眼就能看到门边的铁链，曾经它们冰冷地拴着布鲁斯的脚腕。他转身就能看到被褥凌乱的床铺，曾经布鲁斯躺在上面承受他强制的欢愉。他踏出一步就能回忆起布鲁斯在这房间里曾经的一举一动。

这座灯塔是他和爸妈的家，后来变成他的避难所，再后来，这是他认为的，和布鲁斯的爱巢。

你说得对，布鲁斯。我一直躲在自己的世界里。可是我能做什么呢？正如爸妈所说，人们害怕他们不了解的事物。

他透过窗户远远望着布鲁斯和那些水手讲述海上漂流的惊险历程，望着布鲁斯如何承诺那些船员等到了哥谭他们将获得多少酬劳，望着布鲁斯踏上甲板对佩里客套地称赞那些水手的尽职。

他就要离开他了。

他就要离开他了……

 

布鲁斯抬头望着高高的塔顶，他知道克拉克在看着他。阳光是那么耀眼，他被囚禁在灯塔里多久了？他有多久没有见过这么好的阳光了？布鲁斯觉得眼睛一阵酸痛，泪水几乎要夺眶而出。

他如释重负，心头却涌上没由来的悲伤。

这段经历如同一场梦境，可怕，痛苦，又充斥着强制的恐惧的欢愉，如同一朵成熟到腐烂的花。克拉克今后会怎么样？一辈子都抱着真相在这座黑暗的灯塔里封闭起来？

布鲁斯闭上眼，克拉克的样子就能浮现在他眼前。克拉克充满雄性气息的健硕身躯，他那双蔚蓝色的眼睛在阳光中如水晶般透亮，他那双带茧的温暖的手，他巨大的阴茎埋在体内翻搅出的快感……

布鲁斯的双腿不自然地颤抖了一下，他皱着眉狠狠地咬入自己的唇，转头不再去想。“船长，请开船吧。”

“布鲁斯。”

他惊讶地转头，克拉克正站在码头上，身边放着一个小小的皮箱子。

 

 

全文完


End file.
